


Uninterrupted

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bellamy likes to tease, raven actually loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Bellamy finally have a morning to themselves. They decide to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

She was sitting up in their bed, braiding her tangled hair back, when the man beside her reached up and ran his fingers through the woven knot, undoing it completely. She turned to her husband, eyes narrowed and face pinched. He just grinned that boyish grin she loved so much and continued to mess up her hair even more, fingers lingering on her shoulder a little more than necessary. She leaned her head down, kissed his fingers, and then suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her back down on the bed and kissing her neck.

“I don’t think we’ll be interrupted this time.” He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. Because of their hectic job schedules, and taking care of their three kids, it’d been a while since they’d had time for themselves, for each other. But this weekend Bellamy’s sister, Octavia, had the children and Raven and Bellamy were all alone, eager for much needed intimate time together.

Raven stared up at him, smiled and traced her fingertips over his face. “Then what are you waiting for?” She challenged coyly, arching her brow. The man chuckled, bent his head and began kissing along her jaw, stopping and sucking on the skin with every other kiss. She threaded her fingers through his curly hair, pulling a little and gasping softly when he reached the soft spot just below her ear.

“As much as I adore foreplay,” She started, pulling his hair again when he nipped at the skin on her collarbone. “I’d love the actual sex even more.” He pulled back and raised his brows. Usually Raven loved foreplay, able to get off on it a few times before he actually fucked her, but this time she was too impatient. She reached down and palmed at his hardening cock, smirked when he closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and instinctively bucked his hips into her palm. “It’s been almost two weeks, Bell. I _need_ you inside me.” She went to stick her hand down his sweatpants, but suddenly her husband grabbed her wrist and brought it over her head, then grabbed her other wrist and held them both in place.

He smiled sweetly down at her pouting expression. “Don’t worry. We have all day. I plan to take my time.” He brought his lips to hers, nibbled on her bottom lip until she smiled and laughed, allowing him entrance. It was slow and meaningful, their mouths molded together, their tongues dancing, their bodies pressed against one another, the heat inside them growing with each passing second.

She tried to move her hands to pull his shirt off, but he tightened his grip around her wrists, keeping them above her head. “You know I can get out of that, right?” She questioned, wiggling her fingers.

Bellamy just smirked, shrugged. “Don’t.” He said simply, then began trailing his free hand up her t-shirt. He bent his head and kissed her again, rougher, with more teeth and less grace, while his fingers teasingly traced her breasts, pinching her already peaked nipples. Raven’s breath hitched and she moaned into his mouth, arching her back for more.

_“Bellamy,”_ She hissed, her tone begging for him to _get on with it._

The man pulled away from her a little, stared down at her with dark hooded eyes and a pleased smirk. “I told you, I plan to take my time.”

“Rude.” She muttered, though the heat in her lower belly grew.

He gave her a cheeky grin, then let go of her wrists and in one swift motion pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. Then he pulled her panties off and they disappeared on the floor, too. He sat on his knees above her, marveling down at her, tracing every dip and curve with his eyes. He’d seen her naked before, of course, millions of times, and he never got tired of it.

Raven bit her lip, reached up his shirt and gently scraped her nails against his muscles. He shut his eyes, shuttered under her touch. “It’s not fair… I’m the only one naked.” She sighed, removed her hand from his shirt and waited. Her husband smirked, rolled his eyes playfully, then swiftly removed his shirt and sweatpants. She sat up, eager to take him in her mouth, but he grabbed her hands and pushed her back down. He placed her arms back over her head and began sucking on her neck again while his free hand palmed her breasts.

“You move your hands and I stop. You arch off the bed and I stop.” He growled in her ear, then let go and trailed his fingers down her thighs, up her stomach, across her ribcage, circling her breasts and teasing her nipples. He gently sucked on the top of her breasts, teased her nipples between his teeth, pleased at her moaning and resisting the urge to arch her back because she was _desperate_ for him to keep going, even if it was torture.

But then he teased a finger at her folds and her back came off the bed. He stopped instantly, looking up at her with wrecked eyes. “You are evil.” She huffed breathlessly. He smirked, moving his head down to her center and placing little kisses on her inner thighs. She gripped the bed sheets as he finally slipped a finger inside her.

“You’re so wet already, Raven. So wet and ready for me.” He said in amusement. She rolled her eyes because _like your dick isn’t already hard and waiting for me._

“Yeah,” She grunted, trying to form words from all the fuzziness in her brain. “That’s what happens when you don’t fuck me for two weeks.” He pumped another finger inside her while his thumb circled her clit. She moaned, she hands bawling into fists and her toes curling into the sheets. She could have smacked him, but she didn’t want to risk him stopping because _god_ if he stopped now she’d probably start crying.

Then his fingers left but before she could object his tongue entered her, massaging her folds and swirling around her clit. She wanted to arch her back, wanted to lift her lips, wanted to grip his hair tightly and push his face closer inside her, but she didn’t. The heat in her stomach intensified and she felt herself reaching her limit. With each lap of his tongue and pull of her clit she was growing closer and closer to exploding.

“I can’t…I can’t—I’m going to—I’m so close…” She gasped, holding her head all the way back and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Come for me, baby.” Bellamy cooed, sliding two fingers back inside her and hooking them, hitting her g-spot exactly. Once, twice, three times and her orgasm overtook her and she called his name, along with a string of colorful cuss words. His touch abandoned her as she came down from her high. She sat up, panting and desperate for more contact, to see the man sucking on his fingers and giving her a playful smirk.

Once the black dots vanished from her vision, Raven pulled herself up and sat on top of the man, who let her without objection. “My turn.” She mumbled, grabbing his hard member and placing it at her entrance, only to freeze before she sat down on his lap fully.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, hands on her hips and concern on his face.

“Condom.” She stated, then reached over to her bedside tabled and pulled out the top drawer, rummaging through it, silently taking pleasure that her breasts were hovering over him. She purposefully took her time and he groaned in anticipation, his hands moving up and down her sides.

“Now who’s the evil one?” He grumbled as she sat back down on top of him and unraveled the condom on his erect and twitching cock slowly, the sly smile on her face never disappearing.

She shrugged innocently. “Still you.” Then she leaned back and put him inside her. He hissed as she slid down on him, barely halfway, then back up again. His fingers curled on her hips and hers made fists on his chest for stability. She kept going down halfway, then back up, taking pride as he muttered cuss words at her teasing.

“Enough,” He grunted, then like a flash he flipped them so that he was on top of her and she was back on the sheets. He pushed himself fully inside her, rolling his hips. She matched his strides, locking her ankles around his waist and running her short nails along his back. Her gasps hitched in her throat as he continued to pump himself in and out of her at a relatively fast speed with slow strides here and there.

“I want you to scream my name.” He panted.

“Professor! Oh, Professor, Yes!” She shouted mockingly, putting her hand over her mouth to contain a giggle. Bellamy stopped and glared down at her, completely unamused.

“That’s not funny.” He said flatly. As it was, the man was a college history professor, so it actually was humorous.

She grinned up at, pecked the side of his mouth. “It was pretty funny.” He raised an eyebrow, gave her a little smile, then his face grew serious and he pushed himself inside of her again, grunting at the friction between the two of them. She held her head back, all humor from seconds before forgotten when the heat started to bubble at her core again.

“Oh-Bellamy… Bellamy, I’m gonna—I’m gonna…”

He reached down and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Yeah, yeah, me too, me too.”

“Faster, faster. Harder, Bellamy, harder.” She begged, and who was he to deny the woman he loved such a thing? The man picked up speed, ramming into her with a force that might have hurt anyone else, but to Raven it was pure bliss. She was so close to the edge, and he was too. One more push and her orgasm flowed through her. Another push and he bottomed out inside her. They shouted each other’s names, voices high from pleasure.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, him on top of her, her beneath him, chests rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs.

“Fuck,” He rasped, falling beside her once his member softened. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the trashcan beside their bed. Raven nodded in agreement, still too out of breath to say anything. Bellamy propped himself up on his elbow, softly and slowly moving his fingers up and down her inner thigh, slightly dipping into her folds and just barely touching her clit. She twitched beneath his ghostlike touches, wanting to wrap her arms around him but not knowing if she could move just yet; she was so sated she couldn’t even think straight.

“Bellamy…” She whined, turning to him and kissing his bicep.

“Hmm?” He hummed, tracing small patterns on her sensitive breasts.

She gave him a little smile. “I need food.”

He chuckled lowly, bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly. “I’ll go make lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn alex, back at it again with the smut


End file.
